


Trees

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #24](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1161923.html).

“Oh, this is lovely,” said Watson, gazing at the trees around us.

The broken grass was a clear enough indicator of the man’s progress, but the areas of bare soil were far easier to read. Small feet, but heavy boots. Very short, judging by the stride length. More weight on the left foot – might be a limp, or might be holding a weight on that side.

“It’s simply beautiful,” said Watson. Then, as I looked up, “Oh, sorry for distracting you, Holmes.”

“Not at all,” I said. “I agree with you. Also, our thief is a woman. Let’s go on.”


End file.
